Demon's Eye
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Kay was the inheritor of a great gift at a very young age. As ruler of her country she made sacrifices that never should have been made. Together, many years later, with her twin brother Dan- she must once again use her special power to save both of their lives. And sends them both on an adventure that neither would have expected. Gaara/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people we've talked about this- several times in fact- if you can't say something nice- ****and for those of you who have forgotten; flames will not be tolerated! **

**Now before I move on to other things I wanted to give some of you a heads up on SOPA. **

**That's right they are back and once again trying to pass the bill. The only way to stop them is to get ninety thousand people to sign the petition on the official government website. And I have to say my peeps- shit is looking bleak. So far we have only thirteen thousand to fourteen thousand signatures on the petition. **

**So if you can, please do that by the dead line March the 19th.**

**Alright now down to business- I know that I've got stories galore but this one just sort of took root in my head and I can't get it out. Think of it like Melt. Only there are two OC characters and one of them will be paired up with Gaara since our favorite red head needs a little more lovin.**

(******************************************************************************************************************************************)

The first time it happened was the day that she and her twin brother had buried their parents. Having both been killed in a freak accident while visiting a neighboring town where a lot of construction was being done so that the people would have more places to live and work so that no one would suffer needlessly. That had been her parent's one true wish as the rulers of the small nation that her mother's bloodline had protected and overseen for the past fifteen hundred years.

She remembered being as emotionally distant as always- like she had been since she had first discovered that she would inherit her late great, great, great grandmother/ grandmother/mother's gift. Something called the Demon's Eye.

A supernatural ability that ran through most of the females of her family. Allowing them to see through time and space, to spy on veiled dimentions, to see and hear and speak with the dead...

It was a powerful ability. Truly it was.

But like all powerful abilities, it was nothing more than a double edged sword for those who inherited it.

Mainly because it used so much of a person's life force just to tap into it, shortening that person's life. But there were other reasons that it was so dangerous as well- like any power- this one too could be abused. Though many who had possessed it in the past hadn't lived long enough to cause lasting damage to the country or it's people. But then there was also the fact that no matter how far one could see into the future, one could not see their own destiny. Or how it ended.

It simply wasn't possible to cheat your fate in such a way.

You were given only the smallest minute details to work with and that was it. Everything else had to happen accordingly.

She remembered she had been in her parents bedroom, going through some things that had been left behind. Antique, books, statues, coins, jewelry...ect. And opened up a medium sized gold and ruby studded jewelry box with velvet lining that had belonged to her great, great, great, great...something or other- and stared down at the contents.

It was nothing but ten gold bars, and a bunch of coins. _Hn._ She thought as she scratched her head. Well her mother and father had always told her that her grandmother had been a collector. Sighing she pushed the box aside and picked up another. This one was solid copper with little roses etched into it in various places. Unlatching the lock on it she opened it up to reveal... Nothing but a mass of flawless white diamonds of all shapes and sizes.

"Jesus Christ," She muttered to herself as she pushed some of her shoulder length blond hair back away from her face as the bedroom door opened and her brother peeked in to see what she was doing.

"Hey Kay, what ya doing?" The seven year old said as he slipped into the room. Kay looked away from the pile of stuff she had managed to go through so far and looked up at him. With the dark hair and pale blue eyes of their father, one would never really think that Dan was her twin. Especially since she had the coloring of their mother. All blond hair and jade green eyes.

"Going through all of this stuff mom and dad left behind and wondering-" Kay said as her little brother paused to stand next to her. He was wearing his PJ's and his dark brown hair was damp from his bath and still up in a ponytail- no doubt he had forgotten to take it down because he had been trying to relax after their hard day of receiving hundreds upon hundreds of people in their home and at the funeral service. Kay had been so aggravated earlier with having to 'grin and bear it' that her face still felt numb from all of her fake smiling.

"Wondering what?" Dan asked curiously as he knelt down next to her and looked over some of the stuff that she had found. His pale blue eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of all the gold, silver and diamonds before he made a noncommittal sound. "Nevermind. Stupid question." He muttered as he sat down beside her and folded his arms over his chest as he regarded the gold, diamonds and antique coins for a moment.

Good grief, ha the women folk of their family at one point been pirates?

Seriously, what was up with all the silver, gold and jewels?

"Maybe mom and grandma were part dragon..." Kay muttered to herself in an half hopeful tone as Dan turned his head to look at her. "God knew they certainly acted like dragons during one week of each-" Dan's eyes widened and he quickly put his hands over his ears and started to sing,

"La-la! I can't hear you- la, la!" Kay glared at her brother for a moment and then sighed and started to look back at the diamonds and felt a strange lightheaded sensation followed by a peculiar sort of throbbing behind her eyes and the diamonds suddenly looked like shimmering jewel-like white sand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about not updating yesterday- I had to go to the doctors and was suffering from insomnia so once I was home I went straight to bed.**

**(****************************************************************************************************************************)**

Blinking her eyes at the sudden appearance of sand, and wondering if perhaps her tired mind was playing tricks on her- She looked again. Yup there was no doubt about it- she was seeing miles and miles of nothing but sand. Small, fine grains of yellowish-white that sparkled like nothing she had ever seen before. In fact the sparkling almost blinded her... That is until she saw _him_.

He was alone, sitting out smack dab in the middle of the sands was a splash of vivid color. Red, and black and maroon. A boy just a year or so older than she was, sat with his legs drawn up to his chest.

_What? _Kay wondered as she started to blink her eyes only to catch herself at the last moment as she got a better view of the red head.

He had such pale skin for someone sitting in the middle of a desert, with the hot, hot sun beating down on him. His wild mop of vivid red hair was hanging down in his eyes- eyes that were surrounded by bruise-like dark circles that made the clear, pale aqua color of his eyes seem even more lovely than normal.

He was an adorable kid. Really he was.

But there was something that just felt..._off_ with him. His expression was one of someone lost and lonely and sad.

Frowning a bit, she studied him for a few more minutes before wishing that she could reach out and wrap her arms around him and hug him. _Maybe he lost both of his parents too... _She thought sadly_. _And if that was the case then maybe her power was in tune to his feelings of loneliness and abandonment because that was how she felt.

Her parents were gone. The love and warmth they had always given her and her brother was gone. If not for the fact that they had died in an accident- she might hate them for dying so soon.

She must have been looking at him for several minutes without blinking (she gauged the time by how badly her eyes were starting to burn) when the boy suddenly tilted his head back and blinked. His expression remained woefully sad as he spoke in a tone that sounded utterly defeated,_ "Are you going to hurt me too?" _At which point Kay felt her jaw go slack and drop open as she thought, _Wh-What- Why is he- Huh?! _

Nu-uh! No way!

Could he actually see her? She wondered in disbelief as he continued to stare at her unblinkingly for several moment as she quickly had her little spazz attack then calmed herself before replying in a tentative tone, "No. I'm not going to hurt you." _Why would he ask me such a question? _Kay wondered as she knelt down in front of him and slowly, cautiously started to reach out her hand. She saw the boy's pale eyes narrow slightly at the action and started to pull her hand back but stopped herself and instead growled at him in the same tone she used with Dan before she punched him in the mouth.

"I'm going to pat you on the head and so help me kid if you try anything funny_...I'll curse you_."

The boy's eyes widened a bit in apprehension as he undoubtedly wondered if she could actually curse him. Kay inwardly smirked at his reaction. The kid must not know how much time and energy one had to put into curses otherwise he'd probably be ripping her arm off as she placed her hand on his head and gently ruffled his soft red locks, surprising him again apparently. If the shocked look on his face any indication at all.

She smiled faintly and then dropped her hand away from his head and sat down so that she wasn't kneeling anymore since the sand was starting to-well- oddly enough, burn her through her clothing. "Sorry for the rough manners kid, but you didn't look like you'd let me touch you unless I used something for leverage. I hope that you'll forgive me for that. I'm not usually so- uh- what's the word?"

_"Rude? Obnoxious? Arrogant? And-_ _Ew_._"_ The boy said as he eyed her warily while he rubbed at his hair as if he feared she had put something in it.

Kay gave him a haughty glare before muttering, "Keep it up kid and I'll give you an atomic wedgie."

_"A-A what?" _The boy squawked.

"Nothing. Nevermind," Kay said as she felt the familiar lull of her power beginning to wane for the moment and knew that soon she would return to her world. Looking down at the boy she gave him another smile and said, "I'm sorry that I can't stick around. But I have to go now. Take care of yourself, okay."


End file.
